


I scream it loud so you can hear me

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 写写明智。我通关游戏后肖想他很久了。# mob主、mob明前提下主明，双方缺钱援O前提。# 内有援交、贞操带使用、乳环使用、前列腺开发、玩具使用。# 将不可避免看见“情人眼里出西施”之类的玛丽苏或者杰克苏描述，这次好像有点用力过猛了……#说不定还有别的雷点吧，我也不确定。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Kurusu Akira/Other(s)
Kudos: 24





	I scream it loud so you can hear me

**Author's Note:**

> 大前提和前言被我吃了，我磕的主明主（物理意味互攻，猜拳分上下）。  
>  谁不爱肛美少年呢。
> 
> 如果还有后续的话会是互攻，并且因为这次相遇明智改变看法没送波波进局子，而是和波波联手给人改心，一条和平线路的if。比起传统意义上的英雄救美，我更喜欢双方都伤痕累累地互舔伤口。
> 
> 建议是直接在ao3和个站这边留言，这边没什么限制，也没必要自我阉割，直接说暴言就行。lof那边太难交流暴言了，没什么返回那边留言的必要。

什么时候变成这样的？

或者说什么时候开始觉得一切都可以舍弃了？

——或者说，既然都已经打算放弃一切，为什么还能看见这样的光景？

……真是让人笑不出来啊。

“今天会有个小家伙一起。没事，会加钱的。”

意外的发生也没什么其他的原因，不过是一个理解错误、词不达意，再比如一些根本无法想象的事在无法接触到的领域发生了。

明智吾郎没能认真对待这件句说明，他以为这也不过是某个人心血来潮想要多带上个朋友而已。

然而——

昏暗的暖黄色灯光撒落在黑暗的房间当中，正对着门的沙发上有个家伙被人抱坐在怀里。他两腿大张着被分开跪在沙发上，面色潮红地正对着房门。会所提供的象征性隐私保护的部件——一张黑色的面具已经不知道被丢进哪个角落里去了。

他脑袋顶上原本的一头纯黑卷发已经沾染上了不少的浑浊液体，混合着汗水将沾湿的发丝散乱地贴在额头上。脖子上带着的项圈被拉着向后仰倒，那家伙被迫扬起头粗重地呼吸，紧闭着双眼，伴随着颠动身体上下起伏着。

他赤裸着身体，未着寸缕。

刺目的光芒瞬间在眼角划过，闪得明智有些不适应地眯起双眼，然后在那家伙的胸前找到了罪魁祸首——银色的一对乳环。那对乳环随着身体的摆动在胸前不断跳动着，在昏暗的灯光下依旧将少地可怜的光芒汇聚起来，闪动着、跳跃着，无比耀眼、光彩夺目。

他那毫无遮掩的下体上还带着黑色的贞操锁，性器被锁在里面，随着运动着的身体上下甩动。那后边的孔眼被吞吐着的巨物顶动地翻起，在被锁住的性器后边进进出出，然后往他腹部凿出一个隆起的弧痕，顶地那家伙呻吟连连。

明智吾郎从来都没有想过自己会在这种情况下和来栖晓见面。

在亲戚踢皮球之后沦落到一位不常管事的家伙手里，常年出差的监护人与过世的母亲一样没办法去关心明智吾郎，也不愿意管他的事。毕竟他算是家族内少有的耻辱，未婚先孕、不知哪来的野种。

尽管新家并不温暖，但他获得了足够大的空间，比如规划自己的复仇计划。

但做什么事都需要钱。

一小时之前的明智吾郎，还在对着手机屏幕里的某位“匿名者”发来的信息嗤笑，想着这群老鬼就玩腻了，还假惺惺地来事先打招呼，就是为了给自己介绍新的顾客，以免看见新面孔太紧张而直接跑路。一个小时之后，等到他抵达预定地点，将自己清洁完毕之后抵达熟悉的房间之后，他就开始在想自己是不是在做梦。

喘息声在还没进入房间之前就不堪入耳。不过这也是地下会所的常态，会所总是在房间隔音上尽善尽美，但又在房间门上粗制滥造，美名其曰是为了让客户提前感受到房内气氛——说不定还有防止走错门或者泄露重要情报的意义在内，谁知道呢。

总是会有一些想要钱的少年们找上门来提供来钱快的服务，同样，一些找乐子的有钱人靠着圈内推荐找到这里。虽然会所在交易上有不小的抽成，但比起这张不能直接去大街上拉客的脸来说，付出的报酬还是有足够保障的，很难说明智吾郎本人没在这样的情况下受益——全民推崇的侦探王子实际上在背地里出卖皮囊这种事，要没有足够的保护条件，打死他也不会做的。

明智吾郎在踏入房门之前就觉得有些不太对劲，比如他确实没走错，但从房间内就已经传出了不可控的变调呻吟，这让他有些犹豫，是不是他来的时间太早了——

但门开了，是熟悉的那位遮着真实面孔的常客。他大概有一周时间没有来这地方了，但显然，一个人的体型要是在一周之内有太大变化的话基本不可能。

“啊，loki你来了，进来吧，另一位到的有些早，就先开始了。”

熟悉的沙发中间围绕着一根吊绳，沙发上零散地坐着今天需要侍奉的家伙们。

然而。

“唔嗯——啊——”

没有任何遮掩的高亢呻吟，震得明智吾郎有些眩晕，眼前那具过于耀眼的躯体显然是攀上了巅峰。明明是闲暇之余一起打过桌球听过歌的家伙，却以这样的姿态重新出现在自己面前，和自己一样，为了钱而浑身抽搐着臣服于欲望之中，歪斜地撑在本就没有多大空间的沙发上，奢靡，但又璀璨炫目。

明智吾郎完全无法移开自己的目光。

明明是难得在咖啡店里碰上的同龄人，明明是自己唯一称得上朋友的家伙，居然连这种地方的遭遇也相似到了极点——

原本，那是属于明智吾郎这个“人”，觉得自己还像人一样活着、最后的栖身之所。

“光是看着他就勃起了？”

身旁的那位突然出声说道，他的手已经放在了明智吾郎的下半身上。明智恍惚地将视线移向被人触碰的地方，看着自己未经抚慰擅自勃起坚硬的性器才算是真正回过神来——他居然对着来栖晓勃起了。

为什么？

明智吾郎还从没将谁和自己的欲望联系在一起过，就算有，也多半会被自己打消掉。

明明是这样让人笑不出来的画面，他居然看着来栖晓勃起了？

为什么？

眼前横陈着的家伙，像是听见了这句话一样，从一片狼藉当中撑起身体。潮红还未从脸上褪去，他晃了晃还挂着白色精液的黑发，伸手将额头上阻碍视线的部分抹走。

然后。

来栖晓睁开了那双蕴藏着整个世界的黑色眸子。

来栖晓挺意外的。

他得维持怪盗团的正常开销，以及一些额外的个人资料搜集需求。比如需要攒钱去占卜师那里买幸运石；比如陪朋友出去逛街、去游乐园或者什么地方之类的；大宅一子的新宿邀约虽然花的不多，但长此以往坐吃山空根本现实；况且还有大笔的药费和武器费，怪盗团入不敷出早就是不争的事实。

一个契机，他被拐进了这个会所，登记的条款全都仔细地了解过了，会所也因为他的脸足够好，给了他个不错的起价，也不算亏上什么。他对这方面也没什么特别的芥蒂，就这样开始出卖身体换取高额进账的路子。

而明智吾郎会干这种事就完全不在他的预想之内，更何况——他看上去虽然没有被要求戴着自己身上挂着的那些装饰品。但明智吾郎也穿着一身皮质的露背女郎服装，甚至还有专门的开口，柱身裸露在外的同时将囊袋兜住。

虽然不知道他是什么时候进来的，但显然，他那双还被遮盖在面具背后的表情有那么点活见鬼的意思——没人想在这种地方碰见熟人的，没任何人想的。

况且还带着和自己一样的纱制面具，显然也是出来挣外快的。来栖晓没想过这种情况，他也没有幻想过谁把自己带出深渊的俗套情节，这是他的选择而已，做好了觉悟接受是一回事，可真在这种地方遇上个认识的又是另一回事了。

“怎么，Ran也对他感兴趣？”

宛如惊雷的一句话从旁边传来，来栖晓不用看都知道说话的家伙没安什么好心，他也懒得去看别人态度，但在这种地方暴露双方身份没有任何好处。来栖晓顺势问道：“这是……”

“啊，他啊，他是loki，和你一样。”坐在沙发上的一个家伙说，“抱歉啊，之前他们没告诉你。”

Loki，果然是假名。来栖晓摇摇头，摊手说道：“只要会加钱就行了。”

尽管嘴上这么说，来栖晓还是看见了那位侦探先生下半身诚实地起了反应——这应该不能怪他，论谁在这样的场面里都很难控制身体的变化。

——不过，的确有些高兴。

三两句，来栖晓就带过了一桩有可能暴露身份的对话。

来栖晓即便是在那样的情态之中，也敏锐地注意到了明智吾郎——很显然来栖晓已经认出他了，或是至少猜出了他会是谁。但即便如此，他锐利的眼神瞬间就消失了，惊讶也没有持续太久，甚至恰到好处地在脸上留下了一丝迷惑。

明智吾郎在心底为来栖晓这个表现打了个满分，显然身边这群家伙们没有那么强的洞察力，没办法注意到那一瞬间的不对劲，也就自然不会意识到他们实际认识。

这是一次常客间相互介绍玩具的宴会。显然，来栖晓明显就是被这里坐着的某一位带来的，一个意外，一场不在规划内的碰巧。

然而他们都只是被人花钱买个一夜的玩具而已。光是遮挡面部的面具就已经和付款的家伙们有区别了，尽管都是黑色，但客人们的面具是统一制作、毫无特点的普通面具，价格高的或许还会为了舒适而找会所定制；他们这些被买下玩弄的家伙们则带的是半透明的纱质面具，上面还带有一些花纹，保密效果也有，但实际上在经常指名自己的常客中已经不是什么秘密。

尽管大部分常客都不会真的认为他会是电视上的那个家伙，或者知道了也为了自保不说。但怎么说都不能当面说出真名，真被盯上然后在什么地方试探的话他根本就无力招架。

他很聪明，比明智吾郎想得还要老练，这显然也让他避过了不少麻烦。这里的常客们都是些所谓的顶尖人士，不会在日常之中与他有任何接触。明智吾郎想到这里，稍微安心了点，放松的神情伴随着眨眼掩埋在浅薄的面具之后。

明智吾郎很少让人看出自己的真实情绪，但这其中肯定不包括某些意外的身体反应。

有人从后边向他靠近，那家伙将手放在他的身后，粗糙的手掌从腰部一路揉捏向下，不久后滑落到了大开着口子的臀底。明智吾郎反射般地瑟缩一下，反而将那根手指给吸进了甬道内。那人顺势就将手指压在他身体内部扣弄，捏着他的会阴处反复搓揉，那手指正好按在前列腺上。明智吾郎听着嘴里毫无掩饰，甚至还有些做作的喘息声，在心底给了自己一个白眼。

身体已经沦落到这种状况，他真的有资格在面对什么人的时候产生某种悸动吗？

有人伸手将他裸露在外的性器握住，然后将那根显然有些异样的部件往他眼前一晃——一根金属质地的堵塞棒，最顶上还连着一个很大的圆环，就算往上套些什么都很方便。就算以往被某些家伙用过那东西，他也还是有些毛骨悚然——完全不知道他们会拿他来干什么，看上去似乎还会往上吊什么重物。

明智吾郎显然没什么好运气，金属制的器物顶开龟头上的孔眼，冰冷的异物侵入感让他打了个哆嗦，但臀部和性器上的手掌还在挑逗着敏感处，即便是明智想要后退躲过，也只能让身后的那几根手指捣弄地更加顺畅。从手掌上传来的热度压根就没让他有任何威胁的可能，堵塞棒在他性器中旋转着，毫无规律地向内顶入前进，然后狠狠地戳在了最深处。

后方的手指此时也加大了捣弄的力度，压着他的肠道，在身体内部和堵塞棒一起施压，发麻的快感刺激地明智吾郎险些以为自己的身体要被戳穿一个洞一样，直接将他送上了一次高潮，眼前闪过一阵白光，等到回过神来，他已经瘫软得跌倒在身后那位的手臂上。

但很可惜，没人会将怜悯丢给买下的玩具，明智吾郎身上的手都抽开，踉跄地绊了两步才站稳，身后的人催促着他往沙发处走去——来栖晓正在目不转睛地看着他。明智有些迈不开脚，直到被人往屁股上抽了一巴掌之后才半推半就地走到来栖晓面前。

来栖晓身后的家伙换了一位，那家伙正让人拿来了一堆跳蛋，放在了来栖晓手里，并好整以暇地将性器插在来栖晓的屁股里作壁上观。明智吾郎知道他们想做什么，看着来栖晓的眼睛，自暴自弃地爬上沙发，撑在椅背上，然后吻上了来栖晓的唇。

软糯的双唇没有任何阻拦地就接纳了他的唇舌，甚至主动将舌头贴合上来。来栖晓显然已经给人做过口交，口腔内的味道有些熟悉地发苦，明智吾郎没敢睁眼，而是加深了这个亲吻。大腿根部上有什么东西被人环绕着扣上，而身前的来栖晓一手环住他的脊背，另一只手则像之前的人一样，伸进了他的屁股后头。他知道接下来会发生什么。

来栖晓的手有些生茧，但比起其他人感觉起来好上不少。呼出的热气交织在面颊上。他没法看见自己的身体，但手上的动作没有犹豫，抚摸顺着臀部将他的股瓣掰开，然后将硬物按进已经豁开的穴口，向内塞进明智吾郎的身体中。就算润滑过、也同样被其他人的手给开凿过，异物的侵入还是让他有些不适，跳蛋一个接一个地被放进肠道，逐渐侵入到身体深处。

他的身体里被塞进了四颗跳蛋，然后有人将来栖晓的手甩开。明智吾郎这才停下亲吻，试图想要看清他们要做什么——但口径处顶着的东西让他的身体先获知了信息，有人顶在那些跳蛋之后，将火热的肉棒送进了肠道。

“不、唔——”

——那些跳蛋，那些原本还在肠道里安稳躺着的跳蛋，随着背后猛然的大力侵入，将直接顶进了从未开拓过的地域，肏进了结肠口。

身体最内部被异物开凿着，明智吾郎低声喘息着。他眼前就是来栖晓那张有些模糊的脸——已经头昏到连眼前的图像都要辨认不清了吗——明智吾郎自嘲地唾弃着自己，却被一只手从头上带着的面具底下穿入。温热的手指点在他的眼眶旁，视野随着那点按揉逐渐清晰，那是来栖晓的手。明智吾郎眼眶里的那点水渍被来栖晓拂去，也让他看清了来栖晓眼神里的那点担忧。

他被那点关怀扎地有些眩晕，但还没等他反应过来，身体里的跳蛋就被人按下开关，开始在里面疯狂搅动。一个个圆滚的异物在身体里相互碰撞挤压着肠壁，被人肏动前列腺的快感和跳蛋那在身体内部开凿的钝痛一起在脑海当中翻涌搅动，明智吾郎瞬间就被这样异样的感受送上顶峰。他的手毫无力气地低垂下来，根本撑不动身体，直接抽搐着趴倒在来栖晓的胸前。

来栖晓也开始被肉棒肏弄身体，他控制着肠道的收缩，试图让顶在身体里的肉棒尽快释放。主动环着明智吾郎的身体，来栖晓看着又一根从旁边伸来，顶在自己脸上的阴茎，有些无奈地张开嘴开始吞咽起那根东西。

明智吾郎显然有些异常。

即便是之前自己已经撇开了两人的关系，他却显得有些心不在焉，甚至头脑昏沉地直接来了个深吻——虽然大概没人在意吧。

并且他肯定不是初次出来援交，但却在刚开始就被肏地神志不清，甚至像这样直接倒在自己怀里——虽然这个状况也确实是这群没安好心的存钱罐们想要看到的。

人不算多，他们付了今夜包场的钱，说是包场，实际上就只有两小时而已。比起今晚才刚进房间的明智来说，来栖晓已经在这里被三四个人轮过一次，屁股里已经被中出了好几发。

盛宴开始了。

他们用一根金属长棍扣连在来栖晓的项圈上，然后将另一头接在明智吾郎性器前端插着的棒头的圆环上，随着来栖晓背后的颠动一起，在明智吾郎的阴茎内肏动。他因为抵抗，屁股上多了两个红印，被抽地火辣的臀部抽搐着绷紧肠道，反而让肉壁贴合地更加紧密，捣进身体内部的东西被肠道描绘地更加明显起来。

射进身体里的精液又被下一根挺立的性器给肏了回去，咕叽的水声和玩具的震动声一同响在骨头里。明智吾郎被屁股里吞下的肉棒一次又一次给玩弄地短暂失神，又在下一次疯狂的抽插中高声尖叫。

不知被顶弄了多少次，明智吾郎喘息呻吟着，将身体完全交给别人支配。乳头被人搓揉着拽动，在抹了一层药膏之后开始产生烧灼着的快意，他那昏沉的大脑已经没法跟上快感的侵袭，断线的理智已经起不到多少束缚。

明智吾郎完全搞不懂过去了多少分钟，也搞不清楚还要再坚持吞下多少根勃立的阴茎。

即便是换过好几个体位之后，他们依旧将来栖晓推在自己眼前。来栖晓和自己一样，毫无掩饰地喘息着呻吟着，然后又在一次和缓的顶弄当中贴上对方的脸，再次交换一个深吻。明智吾郎已经有些分不清自己到底是逢场作戏更多点，还是真心想要亲吻对方更多一点。

他们现在都一样地被人从后边肏进身体，靠着唇瓣的短暂链接相互慰藉。

没什么不同。

又是一次无法遏制的呻吟，明智吾郎又一次迷糊地倒在来栖晓身上，耳边的嗡鸣声盖住了讨论的声音，他没能听清楚那些近在咫尺的商量声。有人抬起他的屁股，然后将身体里堵着的玩具全部取出，将肠道内壁磨得太过疼痛的跳蛋们终于被拎出了身体里，前端堵塞住的精液也迎来今晚的第一次释放，明智吾郎已经抽不出力气，只能看着自己疲软的阴茎歪斜在地靠在来栖晓的大腿上，小股小股地从里面涌出。

然后他们将来栖晓从他身下拖起，让他跌伏在来栖晓身下的泥泞当中。来栖晓看上去同样有些没有力气，他倒在沙发上，屁股底下正缓慢地流出精液。明智吾郎那有些发麻的臀部，恢复了些许知觉，他感到自己的身体里还储存着大量的精液，多半也是像来栖晓一样不断地被肠道的蠕动给排出。

他们似乎是嫌来栖晓身体里射进去的精液太多，于是伸手扣在穴口，极力地撑开，那家伙含在里面的精液立即就刹不住势头，从屁股里喷溅出来，直接打在明智吾郎的脸上。粘腻的精液带着腥臭，糊地明智根本无法睁眼，并且还在不停地从来栖晓体内涌出。

锁扣的声音响起，他们用钥匙取下来栖晓的贞操锁。同样被束缚着的性器显露出身姿，却没有像明智一样疲软，反而是昂扬地拍击在明智吾郎脸上。明智看着那根东西抽在眼前，瞪大了双眼——来栖晓是无底洞吗？

他有些不敢相信地将视线抬高，落在来栖晓脸上。他脸上还挂着被人射在头顶的精液，看上去相当狼狈。

但此时，抬高的臀部又被人顶进了阴茎，明智吾郎无法反抗，只能被人拉着手臂，被迫撑起身子。但显然，那些家伙并不打算就这样放过他，失去力气的穴口又被粗糙的手指捅进，昏沉的头脑被那手指的触感震醒，明智吾郎倒吸一口凉气——他们显然想让他连来栖晓的那根东西也一起吞下。

不要！会死的！

他没办法拒绝，哀求声只能换来更多的虐待，被金钱衡量的地方没有任何的仁慈。他只能惊恐地想要缩紧屁股，企图阻碍手指的扩张，然而已经被反复使用过的身体根本无法有效地做出阻拦动作。刚提起力气收缩的内壁也在肉棒狠狠地滑动当中投降，失去原有的阻拦效用，然后被手指开拓出更加宽阔的空间。

来栖晓也同样被推起身，只能再次亲上明智的嘴角，然后伸出湿润的舌头，将明智脸上的那些粘腻的精液舔走。白色的液体被他裹进暗红的唇舌间吞下，黑色的眸子逐渐靠近，明智吾郎又被来栖晓安抚下情绪，伸手环住来栖晓的肩膀，然后被他吻在脸颊上。

热情的唇舌在脸上打下无人能看见的烙印，来栖晓的性器被引导着顶进股缝。两根庞然巨物被顶进身体里的痛楚险些让他以为自己要被撕裂开来，直到耳边听见熟悉的哀鸣，他才意识到那是自己的声音。

狂乱的终曲就在这样的悲鸣当中拉开帷幕，明智吾郎眼前反复地陷入黑暗，头昏脑胀中的他完全无法控制住身体的反应，只能咬在来栖晓的肩膀上。他不知道自己怎么撑过去的，只知道他的身体依旧在这样的刺激当中还能再次高潮。他们将精液射进了他身体内部，再就是来栖晓的性器疲软地滑了出去。

有些声音，他们讨论了什么，明智吾郎还是听不清。手掌握回他的腰上，然后用力抬起他的屁股，拱到足够高的位置。被开发地有些变形的肠道很容易就被身后的性器顶进结肠口，那东西在里面一颤，温热而巨量的液体就被送进了身体深处。内壁被持续冲刷着，小腹越发沉重，有人将手放在了上面，然后向内轻轻按压——仅仅只是这样，明智吾郎就反胃地干呕了起来。

那里被过多的尿液撑着鼓起，比自己做清洁的时候的液体还要更多，满满地撑在里面，明智吾郎大口地喘着粗气，越发用力地抱着来栖晓的肩膀。

只要他们加上一笔昂贵的金钱，就能毫无顾忌地使用玩具的身体。

人群就这样在眼前消失，他们将玩具们就地抛弃，然后等着玩具自己去收拾残局。

没人会帮一次性玩具做清洁。

尤其是玩具的定义对象是人的时候——说不定硅胶的性爱娃娃他们还更珍惜一些。

那些家伙总是如此，以往还会象征性地问上一下，但今天还有另外一个玩具在同时被使用，他们也就没有了这最后的关怀。

就算是这里被雇佣的清洁工也不愿意碰触他们的身体。那些人往往都会等他们自己恢复意识简单打理到能自己回更衣室、在前台收下今晚赚的钱之后才会进房间。为了钱什么都能做基本就等于万人骑的下场，会所提供的最大帮助也就只有在客人离开一小时之后才会去看他们有没有被玩死——通常是不可能的，毕竟他们都是未成年，做过头闹出人命的话只会是嫖客出事。

“——”

……嗯？

“——吾郎——”

怎么会有人在喊自己的名字？

“明智吾郎！”

睁开眼，看见的却是陌生的天花板。

“——啊？”

“哈——你终于醒了啊。”

“呃？”

出现在眼前的家伙是来栖晓，而周围也不是会所的昏暗的黑色房间，而是明亮的旅馆陈设——虽然，周围的装扮看上去并不像是什么正常的旅馆。

“——诶，怎么——”

“啊，这是在那个会所楼上的旅馆。”

“爱情旅馆的那种？”

“呃，是的。”

“也就是说你把我从被吊着的状况解救下来之后，擅自把就那样昏过去的我搬运到了旅馆——等等，”明智吾郎突然觉得身上的感触有点不太对劲，“——你该不会是裸着把我抱过来的吧？”

对，没错，明智吾郎觉得自己倒大霉了。他现在虽然躺在被子里，而且身体也确实恢复了一些力气，但他能感觉到，他浑身上下未着寸缕——丢人丢大发了啊！

“不是，没有。这是为了给你上药。”来栖晓愣了一下，然后才否定了他的提问，“而且他们有专门的电梯，偶尔会有人打算再战，就会直接带着人从内部电梯到达这个旅馆。”

幸好，幸好这二愣子没直接就这样乱糟糟地将他带过来。明智吾郎着实松了一口气。但他的身体依旧没什么力气，只能懒散地躺在床铺上。

“我稍微帮你按摩过，你身体真的绷地很紧。”

“抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”明智吾郎挠挠头，叹了口气。

来栖晓耸耸肩，并不想让气氛太过尴尬。显然，明智吾郎也清楚这一点，抛出了一个问题：“你的乳环是怎么回事？”

来栖晓估摸着他肯定会问，也就没有卖什么关子，就这样回答道：“有个常来的喜欢，而且也会穿孔，我无所谓，就让他出了个高价带了。”

“你平时上学怎么办？”

“取下来啊。”

好吧，这也算是明智的失误。这并不是很难想到的答案。

“现在也取下来了。”来栖晓突然意识到了什么，问道：“你想看吗？”

“啊？”

“带回去就好了，你等一下。”来栖晓没等明智吾郎回答，自顾自地离开了床头，到桌子旁从带来的挎包里掏出两个小盒子。

“不不不我可没说我要看啊你怎么——”

“我可不会忘记你盯着我勃起的事。”来栖晓笑了笑，“别口是心非了，要不要试试帮我带上？”

“……要。”

“你想做吗？”

“啊？”

“又翘起来了。”

“……”

“我觉得你还是冷静一点……被插过那种尿道栓的话还是尽可能别射精的好。”

“为什么你会知道？”

“……这不废话吗。”

“抱歉。”

“没什么好对不起的。”

而来栖晓则是坐上床沿，目不转睛地看向他：“明智，你是不是……呃，虽然这么说有点奇怪，但你是不是喜欢我？”

明智吾郎被来栖晓突然的发问给问住了。

他回过头去思考了一下自己今晚的所作所为，确实是被冲昏了头脑的人才能做出来的事——比如索吻，再比如因为来栖晓太好看了而头晕目眩。即便是现在，他也依旧觉得来栖晓很好看。

“大概，也许是。”

明智吾郎没法给出个明确的答案，但就算是这样一个回答，也让他听见了胸膛里如鼓的搏动心跳声。他脸上发烧，他已经能遇见来栖晓眼中的自己会是什么样的了，明明比他还大上一岁，却在今晚一直在渴求着他的温度——这说出去谁敢相信。

来栖晓看着明智吾郎脸红到耳根之后，就立即明白了他的想法。

明智吾郎作为侦探王子来说有些高不可攀，但却在那间屋子里面色潮红地在自己面前被人反复操哭——就算只是因为那个好看的皮囊，也很难说来栖晓没有对他动心。

“我喜欢你。”于是，来栖晓这样回答道。

明智吾郎以为自己幻听了。

“如果你听很多人都说过这句话的话，那我换一句。”

来栖晓没有移开目光。

“我爱你，以想要和你交往为前提。”

明智吾郎哑口无言，只能机械式地点了点头。

“反正我开的也不是钟点房，今晚就在这里睡吧。”来栖晓倒在床上，然后将明智吾郎环进臂弯里。

“吾郎，晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场两则，不想写了。
> 
> 1
> 
> 一周后。
> 
> 来栖晓：我订了房间。
> 
> 明智吾郎：……做一次10w（日元）。
> 
> 来栖晓：照片抵押。
> 
> 明智吾郎微笑着看着聊天窗口里的那条信息，手指飞快地敲击在键盘上：你哪来的？
> 
> 来栖晓：之前偷拍的，你要看吗？
> 
> 明智吾郎：不准发出来，谁知道会不会被监控，给我删掉。
> 
> 来栖晓：不，我觉得侦探王子的高潮脸应该能卖到100w一张，现在是你欠我钱了。
> 
> 来栖晓：所以你来不来。
> 
> 明智吾郎：滚。
> 
> 明智吾郎：我会去的。
> 
> 2
> 
> “不准拿色图当桌面，也不准存我色图，谁知道你们团里的那位黑客会不会发现。”明智无奈地看着来栖晓，说：“实在没有的话，我再给你一部手机。”
> 
> “你哪儿来的钱？”来栖晓显然不相信。
> 
> “和你合作的话我就不需要再存那么多了，况且。”明智吾郎回答道，“帮你运营怪盗团的话应该还会要更多的钱吧，虽然我不能就这样在那家伙面前消失，但该捞的油水还是要拿到手。”
> 
> “下次去会所直接登记成双人的吧。”来栖晓说道，“这样按照他们的规矩的话，起始价会抬地比现在还高，而且我们都还需要钱。”
> 
> “也行。赚到钱就跑路。按你们的流程来说的话，只要让这里的一两个客户改心，这地方就完了。很不巧，我有一份足够厚实的真实姓名册。”明智吾郎晃晃自己的手提箱，笑着说道。
> 
> “……不愧是你。”
> 
> “闭嘴。”


End file.
